The present disclosure relates generally to a rotation system for a vehicle sun visor.
Many vehicles employ sun visors to shield occupants from sunlight, thereby enabling the occupants to focus on the surrounding environment. For example, certain vehicles include sun visors positioned adjacent to a top portion of the windshield to facilitate access by a driver and/or front passenger. Under certain lighting conditions, a driver may rotate a respective sun visor downwardly (e.g., to a usage position) about a rod of the sun visor to reduce light transmission into the vehicle interior, thereby enabling the driver to focus on vehicle operations. However, repeatedly rotating the sun visor downwardly and upwardly (e.g., between the usage position and a stowage position) creates rotational friction on the rod, causing the rod to wear and decreasing the rod's lifetime.